A Day of Memories
by Skyfall v2.0
Summary: [oneshot]. Short story about Riot Force 6 during a not so happy occasion. Rated T just to be safe. Slightly implied Erio x Caro.


A/N: This is my first Nanoha fanfic, as well as being the first thing i write in a looong while, so do forgive me if it seems on the 'meh' side. Originally intended for AnimeSuki forums, but since people seemed to like it might as well post it here. Read, enjoy (hopefully) and drop a comment to let me know what you think :)

* * *

A day of memories.

Clear blue sky on a sunny summer day. A light breeze of wind, gently stroking the green grass, diminishing the otherwise unbearable heat. No clouds in sight, summer birds happily chirping their greetings from the nearby trees. It was one of those days when people love to leave their home and go outside to experience the joys of summer. Whether it was going to beach, having a picnic with friends or simply taking a walk in the park with your significant other – it was a day suited for bringing smiles to people's faces.

But that didn't seem to be the case for a group of people gathered under a large tree. Its leaves were blocking out the sun, casting a shade over the area they occupied. It seemed they belonged to some military or other government organization, as most of them were wearing a brown uniform. The only exception was a huge, blue wolf for obvious reasons, and a red haired boy who seemed to be in his middle teens. He was dressed casually, making it impossible to tell whether he was affiliated with the people in uniforms or not.

The boy was standing few steps in front of the group, making it seem the others were giving him some room as a form of courtesy. A white, beautiful lily was held in his right hand, albeit it seemed he was squeezing it a bit too tightly. He slowly kneeled down in front of what seemed to be a white stone memorial and stared blankly at it for a moment, before slowly bringing up his left hand and gently tracing the white surface with slightly trembling fingers. There was one line of text engraved in the surface – the place his fingers had felt just moments ago. "Caro Lu Rushe".

He slowly set the lily on ground in front of the memorial and cast his gaze downwards. His lips moved in inaudible fashion, as if he was incapable of saying the words that lingered on the top of his tongue. Though if one would be able to read lips or emerge himself in to the mind of another, the phrase would become obvious: "I am sorry".

Erio knitted his teeth and punched the ground with his left knuckle, ignoring the tears that had started to flow down his cheeks at some point. How … how could have he let this happen? This was a though that had been hunting him in his sleep over the last year, ever since the fateful incident. He was her knight. He, and no one else. He was supposed to protect her. He wanted to protect her, damn it! But in the end he couldn't do even that much.

His mistake. His failure. "Her lance wielding knight", as Caro had teasingly kept calling him over the years… he felt utterly undeserving of that tile. A year has passed already, but all he ever could say in front of Caro's grave was "I am sorry".

Vita grimaced as she watched Erio punch the ground from behind. Not like she couldn't understand his feelings by wanting to do so. She had punched one too many things herself upon learning the fact. This development had dealt the whole team an unprecedented blow. But there were little doubts that Erio was the one who suffered the most from the loss.

"Erio-kun … " Nanoha quietly spoke, while taking half a step forwards and slightly raising her hand, as if wanting to place it on the boy's shoulder. Nanoha stopped the moment she noticed Erio slowly standing up.

The red haired boy slowly turned around and produced an obviously forced smile on his face. "Nanoha-san … I am fine, so please … don't worry about me".

Vita averted her gaze to side, avoiding eye contact with Erio. _"Kid … how can you possibly be fine? Saying you're fine while crying like that…"._ But there was no reason for her to say that out loud. Everyone understood that. There wasn't anything they could say that would make it all better. There was nothing they could do to lessen the boy's pain. All they could do was watch from the side and offer a shoulder to cry on, should Erio ever need one. From the looks of it, he definitely needed one … but it was not her place to offer that shoulder, nor was she good at such things. It wasn't Nanoha's place either.

Fate took a few steps forward and lightly placed her hands around Erio, pulling him in to her embrace. Even if the two were not her real children, Fate cared for them no less than a real mother would have. She could feel the boy slightly trembling in her embrace, so she tightened it, letting him quietly sob against her chest. Was she the one comforting Erio, or was she seeking comfort herself? She didn't know the answer to that. Her red eyes were moist, but Fate was not about to cry … not in front of Erio. She didn't want the boy to needlessly worry about her. She would cry later, be it on Chrono's shoulder or in front of Nanoha … but as for now, she had to do her best for the one child she had left.

The rest were watching in silence, without making a sound. Signum was the next to turn her gaze to side. The sight made her feel guilty and sick at herself. No matter what Erio said … no matter how much the boy blamed himself, she knew she was the one to bear responsibility. It was her flawed decision making that had led to this. She hadn't judged the situation carefully during the mission, and this was the result of her incompetent actions.

Fate had not been there at the time, so she was responsible for leading the lightning squad. The place was crawling with enemies – she knew that. Friedrich had been injured earlier and couldn't come …she knew that as well. She was perfectly capable of dealing with the Number that stood in their way by herself … but she didn't. Instead of engaging the Number head on, she had ordered Erio to do a tag-attack together with her, striking from both sides. She had gone for the most efficient method available to take out the enemy. Without considering the fact that it would leave Caro without protection for a brief moment.

Instead of overpowering the opponent in several hits she chose to deal with it in one joint attack. It only took a moment. But this brief moment was enough for the disaster to strike. What's even worse – the enemy that had suddenly appeared was one she had disabled earlier. The number she had wrongly assumed to be no longer a threat had followed them. It had delivered the blow during the brief moment when Erio left Caro's side to follow her orders. She had failed to follow the most basic instructions that Nanoha had constantly taught the younger members – never act recklessly.

She remembered the moment all too well … the short gasp Caro let out as the blade pierced her white barrier jacket … the red stain that kept growing bigger, soaking the fair material in red … the silent cry for help seen in Caro's eyes … the grinning face of the Number, glaring over the pink haired summoner's shoulder … the few moments of deafening silence that followed. The mechanical Strada's voice "Sonic Move!" that broke the silence … the sound of bones being pierced as the spear shaped device ripped through the flesh of its target… the sound of Number hitting the ground, never to stand again. And lastly … the shaking voice of the young boy, desperately calling out Caro's name while holding her limp body in his arms. Her failure. Her mistake

Caro never opened her eyes again, she hadn't said a word – she didn't even get the chance to say "goodbye" to the crying boy holding her body. Nor did Erio have a chance to look in to Caro's eyes for the last time. Cruel fate had torn the two apart without as much as a final farewell. All because of her incompetence. Despite having promised Fate to take care of the two.

Signum groaned slightly, clinching her fist so hard that fingers went white. This was something the proud leader of Cloud Knights could never forgive herself. 'Lightning two' … she felt so ridiculously undeserving of the title. She had expected of Fate to yell at her …blame her … try to strangle her. No, she wanted for it to happen. She perfectly knew how much the kind and gentle woman cared for 'her' children, as well as the fact that she could be like a lioness protecting her cubs in battle … but in the end she hadn't even said a word of accusation.

The lavender knight stole a glance of Erio, who was still quietly crying in Fate's arms. She would definitely protect the boy, even at the cost of her own life … or perhaps she wanted to give her life while protecting Erio. This was a mistake she couldn't undo; there was no way for her to make up to the two. All she could do was swear upon her honor she would protect Erio with all her might.

A light, beeping sound pulled the Wolkenritter out of her thoughts and she looked to the other side, only to see Hayate quickly take a few steps back in order to answer an incoming message from Long Arch. Signum snickered under her nose "Tsk … at a time like this …". She was clearly disgusted – every one at the headquarters should know where the Mobile Division 6 had gathered, and needless to say – a call during such time felt highly improper to say the least, unless the sky was about to fall down upon them.

In a moment she got her answer. "Signum , Vita …" Hayate's voice echoed in her head "the 3rd aerial division have located Scaglietti's laboratory and are currently engaging a large force of drones and Numbers and are requesting for backup. A vehicle assumed to be Scaglietti's personal transport has been shot down, meaning he is trapped inside the laboratory. If we defeat the guards we will actually capture him this time!"

Signum stiffened at these news, and by casting a glance at Vita she could see her pupils narrowing down and turning light blue. She was just as anxious about getting to Scaglietti. Ever since one year ago, on this very fateful day, capturing Scaglietti ceased to be a mere objective of Riot Force 6 – it turned in to a deeply personal matter that would definitely be settled. Should the elusive scientist finally fall in to their hands …

The knight shook her head – there would be time for these thoughts later. In a few minutes the moment of reminiscence is going to come to an end, and Mobile Division 6 would rush towards their next battle, in hopes of ending the chase that has lasted for six years. But right now … Signum clasped her hands together in front of her, closed her eyes and bowed deeply in front of the white memorial. This time, she would keep her oath.


End file.
